The following U.S. patents by numbers were discovered in a patentability search: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,796,402 to Trotta; 1,278,385 to Richard; 4,031,689 to Sullivan; 3,614,041 to Koger; 1,542,164 to Nelson; 4,413,800 to Kelson; and 4,069,993 to Shanks. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular trash bag holder of this invention.